


Carrot Pen

by zootopepo (pepoluan)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst then Implied Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/pseuds/zootopepo
Summary: So Nick brought with him Judy’s carrot pen, after the Breakup Scene.Do you think, just before everything went south, right after he filled up the application form, he recorded something on the pen for her?





	Carrot Pen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally appeared on my Tumblr blog, "pepoluan.tumblr.com", adapted from a discussion-based drabble into a short fic.

Right after Nick filled up the ZPD Academy Application form,

He deleted the incriminating recording.

By recording his own voice over that one.

" _Thank you for the opportunity, Carrots ... <pause> ... I love you._ "

Nick looked up at his beloved rabbit... and everything came crashing down right then and there.

He left her, trying hard to maintain his dignity... and holding back his tears.

———

Over the next month, he would play back his own words … and cry.

One day, he decided he was through with the past. It was all water under the bridge.

He needed to get on with life.

He had always been a survivor, and he would stay a survivor.

**He deleted the recording.**

Then he settled on his sun chair just outside the stone bridge's arch, slurping his smoothie…

Part of him was relieved that he can put all those “mistakes” behind him.

Yet part of him kept reminding him that he had lost something… something irreplaceable…

Something that left a bunny-shaped hole in his heart.

He shut his eyes.

———

He thought he must be dreaming.

Because he heard **_that voice_**

Calling his name repeatedly

But… he wasn’t dreaming.

" **_Nick? … Nick?_ ** "


End file.
